


The Girl I Used to Love

by TheSwordLesbian



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mark Jefferson (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Awkward reunions, F/F, Kissing, eventual Marshfield, therapy for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: What happens when you come home after years and your childhood crush is dating someone else?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Girl I Used to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> This series started as a plot bunny that just wouldn’t quit.  
> So I hope you all enjoy the ride!

Max hefted the potted plant she was carrying, trying to readjust it so she could better see where she was going through the branches. Move in day was officially done and she’d hugged her parents goodbye in the parking lot, assuring them she could manage carrying Lisa back to her dorm on her own. She was almost regretting her decision as she struggled to get the heavy stairwell door open while holding the plant. But just a few more steps and she’d be back in her dorm room where she could chill out and unpack while listening to some tunes. However, with the plant mostly obscuring Max’s view she didn’t see the other girl walking towards her and the two of them collided, knocking Max back on her ass.

“Shit!”  
“Jesus fuck!”

Max managed to save the plant but she landed squarely on her butt on top of her messenger bag. “Oh shit no!” She set the small tree aside and hurriedly dug through her satchel.

“Fucking hell!” A voice near her shouted. “Watch where you’re going much??” 

More words were spoken towards her but right now Max was more focused on ensuring that her precious camera was still alive. She pulled the object from her bag and sighed in relief that it was still in one piece. The feeling was short lived however as a very nicely manicured hand started snapping its fingers in her face.

“Hey, earth to hipster girl? Did you hear what I said?”

Max panned her eyes up looking at the girl in front of her. Black boots, nice skinny jeans, a union jack flag shirt that was barely staying on her shoulders, short blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and ruby red lips. Standing there looking at her with her arms crossed. Max tried to open her mouth to say something but all that came out was “uhhhh”

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Jesus christ. I asked if you were okay.” She said reaching out a hand to help Max up.

Max looked at the hand for a second before shaking her head and replying. “Uh yeah. Yeah I’m okay.” She grabbed the offered hand and was hoisted up.

“Good.” The taller girl said before turning and walking towards the stairs, calling behind her, “watch where you’re going next time and I won’t have to sic my girlfriend on you or something.”

The brunette stood there stunned for a moment before another voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“Don’t worry about Victoria.”

Max jumped at the sudden, new voice behind her and turned around to see a tall girl with purple hair next to another girl, closer to her own height, with brown hair and glasses. 

“She’s just like that.” The shorter girl supplied.

The purple hair girl followed up, “Her girlfriend’s pretty chill though. She lives off campus.” Her voice was deadpanned and monotone but still friendly.

“Oh.” Max responded after a minute. “Thanks for the heads up I guess. I’m Max.”

“Stella” said the girl with glasses. “And that’s Alyssa.” She pointed at the other girl.

“Hey” Alyssa said, with a mild wave.

Max began putting her camera back in her bag when Stella noticed what she was doing.

“Oh nice Polaroid!” she said, seeming genuinely excited. “Are you here for photography too?”

“Oh.” Max slowly registered what the other girl was asking. “Oh yeah. Ms. Yasir is one of my idols actually. It's really cool that I got the opportunity to come here and learn from her.”

“She’s pretty great.” Stella replied, “I really like the colors she portrays in her sunsets.”

“Yeah her landscape photography is so awesome. Are you both in photography too?” She asked.

Alyssa spoke up. “Yeah but I’m just taking it because I need an extra elective. I’m here for Literature.”

“She’s big into creative writing and novels.” Stella added.

“Yeah so if you ever need someone to like...” she gestured vaguely in the air, “proofread a paper or something. I could probably help you out.

“Oh that’s cool. Thanks.” Max replied meekly. As much she was happy to have navigated a social encounter and met some classmates, it was starting to wear on her. “Well, I should probably get to unpacking.”

“Yeah no problem.” Stella said, turning to walk away. “see you in class.”

“See you around Max” Alyssa mumbled as she followed Stella.

Max let out a sigh and hefted her fallen plant back up. She unlocked the door and headed over to the window to gently place Lisa down in the light. “There you go girl, plenty of sunlight for you in the mornings.” She shuffled over to the bed and flopped down onto her back. It wasn’t super comfortable. But it was home, for the next 8-9 months at least. “ _Back in the bay… after all these years. I wonder if Chloe’s still around. Although, she was a year older than me. She’s probably off at some cool college. And I missed my chance to see her… I missed my chance completely._ ” She exhaled a long sigh. “she probably hates me anyway.” Max rolled her head over and looked at the stacks of boxes and groaned. “ _Alright Max, mope later, right now we have to unpack._ ” She stood up and grabbed the first box.

————————

Max stood back as she surveyed her work. Polaroids all neatly tacked to the wall with plenty of spaces to add more. Fairy lights draped around. Her favorite comforter on her bed with The Captain proudly front and center. She gave a big stretch and her stomach growled. “ _Oh dog I could eat a horse. I wonder if the cafeteria is serving dinner yet._ ” She grabbed her bag from beside the door and right as she opened it she heard a loud thump from the hall. Carefully pulling the door open she peeked outside. “ _Oh._ ”

The tall blonde from earlier, Victoria, was pressed up against the door across the hall by another girl. And it looked like she was kissing Victoria’s neck. Max looked the other girl over. She was taller than Victoria slightly. White crop top with a large tattoo on her arm. Nice looking boots and a flannel tied around her waist. Her shoulder length blonde hair with blue tips cascaded down out from under a blue beanie. Max wasn’t sure how long she stared, but she suddenly realised that Victoria had noticed her and was glaring right at her. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Take a fucking picture why don’t you.” she snapped.

The other girl stopped and turned around to face her too. But as soon as she saw the brunette her eyes went wide. “Holy fuck… Max?”

The realisation hit her like a freight train. “Chloe??”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> If you’re wondering about the new photography teacher she is Jasmin Yasir! A student OC created by [bluekip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekip/profile) That I aged up to be the new teacher!


End file.
